Quack Pack Meet's Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Quack Pack Meet's Power Rangers Jungle Fury is a brand new Disney/Power Rangers crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5 Plot For over 10,000 years, a spirit of pure evil known as Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the Pai Zhua (pronounced pie-shwah), "Order of the Claw," a secretive Kung Fu clan. Recently, the Pai Zhua selected their three top members, Jarrod, Theo, and Lily, to become the new guardians of Dai Shi, but Jarrod turned out to be a bad choice and Casey, a rookie (or "cub"), was to take his place. Jarrod tried taking the container holding Dai Shi. It accidentally opened, and Dai Shi killed Master Mao and took over Jarrod's body. The trio were sent to the city of Ocean Bluff to find a new master, who turned out to be a man named RJ, and he gave them the special gift to become Power Rangers. They alone are the Earth's only hope to stop Dai Shi, who is doing everything, and anything that he can, along with his loyal minion Camille and an army of undead warriors, the Rinshi, so he can take over the world and have animals rule. List of Episodes #"Welcome to the Jungle #"Welcome to the Jungle II" #"Sigh of the Tiger" #"A Taste of Poison" #"Can't Win Them All" #"Dance the Night Away" #"Pizza Slice of Life" #"Way of the Master" #"Good Karma, Bad Karma" #"Blind Leading the Blind" #"Pushed to the Edge" #"One Master Too Many" #"Ghost of a Chance" #"Ghost of a Chance II" #"Bad to the Bone" #"Friends Don't Fade Away" #"No "I" in Leader" #"True Friends, True Spirits" #"Path of the Rhino" #"Dash for the Dagger" #"Race to the Nexus" #"Arise the Crystal Eyes" #"Blue Ranger, Twin Danger" #"One Last Second Chance" #"Tigers Fall, Lions Rise" #"The Spirit of Kindness" #"Maryl and the Monkeys" #"To Earn Your Stripes" #"Path of the Righteous" #"Now the Final Fury" Heroes *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Joy, Aranea & Nellie *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Dusty Crophopper *Snowdrop & Nyx *Dipper & Mabel *Princess Yuna *Penny & Brain *Yuna & Stitch *Vanellope *Scotch *Shade *Sticks *Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf & Clumsy Smurf *Pit *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile & Richard Allies *Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper & Spy *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty & Duncan *Stephen, Gator, Luke, Oliver, Toad, Bill & Ben *Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O. & Zeon *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Wallace & Gromit *Fizzlepop Berrytwist & Grubber Main Cast Power Rangers *Casey Rhodes *Lily Chilman *Theo Martin *Robert "R.J." James *Dominic "Dom" Hargan Spirit Rangers *Elephant Spirit Ranger *Bat Spirit Ranger *Shark Spirit Ranger Warriors *Jarrod *Camille Allies *Fran *Flit Pai Zhuq Masters *Master Mao *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Master Guin *Master Rilla *Master Lope Other *Whiger Civilians *Josh *Gabby *Luen Martin *Jimmy *Dr. Silva Jennings *Maryl Snyder Villains *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk) *Jarrod/Dai Shi *Camille *Rinshi *Rinshi Beasts *Master Frown & Brock Category:TMNTHedgehog5